


Mistletoe Smoochin’

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art post, Christmas, Holiday, Holiday Exchange, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: Some mistletoe business between the best boys for zappedbysnow! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Mistletoe Smoochin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zappedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/gifts).




End file.
